Talk:Weapon of Fury
__TOC__ For 5...13 seconds, target ally gains 5...41% more adrenaline and 1 energy. '' The ingame description seems to have a typo atm, I suppose it means per strike... --Kiiron 05:11, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Have you tested? It could mean that you get 1 energy per second...In which case, BAM, nerf. I suspect your right on the per strike :Watch it be "gain 1 energy" LOL.--Life Infusion 21:20, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::1 energy per hit, tested now. Basically makes 2 people in your party have zealous weapons with a slight adrenal boost. Too bad most of the time, it barely cuts more than 2 hits off a skill use :( Merengue 00:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This + "For Great Justice!" + IAS = <3 <3 <3 --Dice 19:06, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :: Nvm, I jsut remebered that adrenaline bonuses dont stack beyond 50% >.> --Dice 19:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Mark of Fury, Dark Fury, For Great Justice, and Kapow 3x1.5=4.5 per hit. Destructive Chop every 3rd hit anyone? or Quivering Blade spam? Etc... Backbreaker spam! you could use Backbreaker for a perma kd chain! Of course Dark Fury IS pricy. But wow. Less in GvG/Ha xD xD! God's Chosen 21:51, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :quivering blade/backbreaker=elite :The latest balance update capped adrenaline multipliers so that they can't more than double adrenaline gain, which means Weapon of Fury and For Great Justice only stack to double instead of ~230%. But Balthazar's Spirit, Dark Fury and Mark of Fury aren't multipliers, so they can all theoretically stack. -- Gordon Ecker 22:28, 3 October 2006 (CDT) This on a paragon would be great for fueling shouts IMO. --Sami 19:41, 13 November 2006 (CST) :Focused Anger is far superior if you're looking for a self-buff. — 130.58 (talk) 16:51, 17 November 2006 (CST) :: I think Sami meant for both adrenaling and Energy shouts. 207.81.78.84 14:42, 19 November 2006 (CST) I removed the notes about adrenaline gain. Most of it can be calculated in your own head, it's not that difficult. I was just looking at this skill, actually looks really sweet for pve. Compare this+IAS to battle rage... (attribute a feasible 10 for a 12+3+1-8+1-10 setup) 1.5*1.35=2.05 times as much adrenaline as standard auto attacking, versus battle rage's 2 times as much. And doing more damage in the process, and without losing everything every few seconds... and with up to an extra 3 pips of energy equivalent thrown in! I think I'm going to cap this skill... Phool 13:17, 16 January 2007 (CST) to me screems out a team pve build, using barrage warriors and ritualists, gonna look into now '~Soqed Hozi~' 09:06, 14 February 2007 (CST) somehow, I think its possible to fit this into a 55 build...does this remind anyone else of Balthazar's spirit???? I think maybe a 55 Duo Team could use this... a rit and a 55 axe warrior(if that exists =p) Cyclone Axe + This sounds pretty good to me with ancestors visage... I'm not a genious Wikier, but you might want to add that with a zealous bowstring, it would allow needling/and 5 energy bow skills to cost 0 energy with high exp. 82.19.13.136 10:53, 9 March 2007 (CST) Note Why 8, not 13. Though imho it's a bit of a pointless note altogether. If you used an attack skill every 1.5 seconds the cost would be sustainable at 8 expertise (2 energy on hit, 3 energy for using 5 energy skill, 1 energy at 2 pips takes 1/(2/3) seconds), assuming it's someone else casting WoF on you. Phool 11:21, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Success Story I capped this skill ans have been using it rather successfully in the PvE world. Most noticeable it helps in tombs b/p groups where it allows rangers to use barrage for free even with 0 in expertise (assuming they hit at least 4 targets). And the adrenaline gain was the saving grace for our tank in many of my FoW groups. This skill really is useful, and the kind of support spell that I;ve been looking for. ::I was just going to ask about wither or not this works with mutli-hit skills and/or Scythes. Get a R/Rt with Volley and this and you can go to town :D Maybe a note should be added about this being very beneficial with mutli-hit skills. ZanderArch 11:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Dragon Slash does this also multiplies the adr gained by Dragon Slash 50% more? If so, that would be leet spammage. UnexistNL :No, but if you're using sever, gash, sun and moon, dragon with weapon of fury, you can continually chain the four attacks anyway. --Fyren 17:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Reference Anyone else see a Lightsaber in the Skill icon, or is it just me? 75.162.45.182 19:48, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :I was just gonna see if anyone else saw that! Yes! Star Wars FTW! The Paintballer (T/ ) Trivia *The picture seems to be a person wielding what looks like a lightsaber from the Star Wars saga (noted by ) --mendel 10:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Lightsabers don't have a sword guard though, and the blade's end is not like in the movies, either. Just pointing out. 10:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Stop moving Lightsaber note please I don't want to contribute to the discussion of this thing looks/is a lightsaber or not, but to point out that the only-revert-once policy GW:1RV isn't used here. In fact, looking at the history of this page, its been added and removed multiple times from the page. Please discuss it here and find a consensus *before* placing it back. -- -- ( talk ) 10:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Just because the sword is glowing, does not make it a lightsaber... it's just a glowing weapon. Silver Sunlight 12:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::It could be an Icy Dragon Sword, but I can't tell with such as small pic. nvm, it looks like a glowing katana. http://www.gportal.hu/portal/kupo/image/gallery/1210429837_61.jpg[[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 22:04, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I see a bit of a resemblence, but it could just be a generic glowy magic fantasy sword? Eh? PossessedLinebeck 22:10, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Here is an internal link for you. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 22:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) RaO thumpers this could work well as it allows more knockdowns and helps negate the high energy cost For Great Justice? Sooo since FGJ got "nerfed" in PvP, it actually works better than before with this. You would get +50% from the hit, and an additional 1 strike + 50% from FGJ. Meaning 3 adren per hit. Interesting idea...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde''']] 23:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :You could spam Critical Chop! (T/ ) 07:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC)